Tigress and Tai Lung Chap 1
by AnimalWild
Summary: Little thing for Tigress and Tai Lung. I dont know why, but I can see them together... Rated T for now
1. The task

_Just making this for fun, all rights to the productors of Kung Fu Panda R&R as you please, truthfully, I dont care if you do or dont..._

Tigress stalked quietly through the night. Shifu had given her 'special' orders on this mission. Determination flowed through her body and she thought over her orders.

__Flashback__

_"Rumors" Shifu told Tigress in a stern voice. "Rumors are spreading that Tai Lung is still alive" Tigress winced inwardly. "How could this be possible?" She asked. Shifu didnt respond, instead he gave her orders. "You are to search the West perimeter of the village. I've sent Po and Mantis East, Monkey and Viper North, and Crane South. I'm Sending you West because I am sure that Po will somehow manage to head the wrong direction if I sent him." He took a steadying breath. "Leave at sunset"_

_Tigress gave him a grim smile. "Yes, Master Shifu" She murmered, giving a light bow and taking off on all four paws to her room._

__End__

Tigress chuckled, it wasnt every day she got sent out solo. She leaped over a rooftop, sliding down its rough interior with soft dragging sounds. She hooked her claws into the plates, swinging up and onto the next house. The West perimeter was half trade district and half storage. If Tai Lung was still alive, he'd be hard to find here. Scaling another roof she jumped off and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

Her tail lashed irritably as she entered the deserted street of the trade area. She prowled around, peeking into windows and watching for any sign of movement. She soon noticed the store's and building thinning, leading to the storage area. As she checked the last store, she saw a light flicker in one of the storage houses. Tigress leaned forward, getting on all four paws and prowling over to the slim shack.

She looked through the window, squinting because of the dust coating the glass. Faint voices drifted to her from the window, and she listened hard.

"... I need the shipments soon..." A deep voice was saying, Tigress tried to wipe away some dust, to see the person, but no such luck.

A nervous voice quivered in response, no doubt a fearful duck trader. "My earliest shipment comes in 2 days ssir...!"

Tigress listened intently, trying to make out what the other person said next. But only a low murmer drifted to her, nothing she could make sense out of. Her tail lashed with annoyance, slamming hard against the ground and bringing up a strange powder. She touched the powder and sniffed it. Recoiling when its putrid scent came to her; Gunpowder.

Tigress bit off a low growl, and went back to her task. She pressed a ear to the window, waiting.

She stumbled away from it when loud arguing broke out.

"I NEED THESE SHIPMENTS TOMORROW MORNING!"

"Ssir...! I cant speed up how fast the ships go!"

"IF I DONT HAVE THESE SHIPMENTS BY... BY TOMORROW NIGHT, YOUR DINNER!"

Tigress didnt have to listen hard now, but as she leaned against the shack, it creaked. Everything seemed to go silent, then the door burst open and a very-angry snow leopard launched himself at Tigress. She barely had time to move before he hit her nerve's. The last thing she remembered thinking was; _He's actually alive..._

And then she blacked out.


	2. A Room

Tigress opened her eye's to see the backside of a Crocodile only a few feet from her muzzle. She gave a start, hissing and trying to lash out at it. Only to find her paw's where bound by rope. The croc. -who had been bending down- straightened, turning to her and giving her an apologetic smile.

(_The crocodile's speech is different, not misspellings. Please, I aint stupid!)_

"Good to see y're awake Miz Tigress" The crocodile drawled, his accent making it hard to understand him. Tigress just glared at him. "Who are you? Where am I? Wha..." She was cut off as the croc answered her. "I..." He said in a proud manner. "... am Lee and you-" He pointed at her for special effect. "Are in Mazter Tai Lungs grunt houze. " Tigress fumed, _grunt _house! Lee looked down at her with what seemed to be admiration, despite the fact she was helpless and bound by ropes.

"Y're here becauz Mazter Tai Lung decided you could live. Y'should be grateful!" _Yeah, I'm going to be grateful because some lunitic decided I could live through this... _She suddenly felt guilty, it wasnt Lee's fault she was chained up. "Lee?" She asked politely. The crocodile smiled. "Yez?" she grit her teeth, trying to work up a slight smile. "Can you please loosen my bounds? They are a bit too tight and I'll need my hands and feet to do grunt work..." Lee's smile faltered.

"Well I guess it wouldnt hurt just to loosen them a little..." He said, grabbing her shoulders and roughly hauling her to her feet. "Oh thank you" She said sweetly, feeling the rope's loosen some as he tugged them a bit.

"STOP!" An achingly familier voice roared. Lee stumbled backwards but Tigress held her ground, working to loosen the holds on her wrists. Her ankles where in rope's to, if only she could get the ones on her wrist... _SNAP. _The rope fell to the ground and she quickly cut off the ones around her ankles with her claws, aware of Tai Lung running at her. She took on a battle stance, stretching as she did so. How long had she been out?

As soon as he was about 10 feet away from her, she charged, locking into battle with him and hissing curses about her sore muscles. He had easily dodged her charge, coming up behind her as she caught her balance. She turned around, swinging a fist at his jawline only to have it stopped by one of his paws. He grinned humorlessly at her, twisting her paw behind her and giving a harsh snarl. Her back to him she lifted her leg... and swung backwards. Hitting him where no man should be hit. His hold loosened on her wrist and she slid out of his grasp, only to be knocked down by his fist to her ribcage.

As she lay breathless on the ground, she felt pressure on her back. A foot. "Lee!" Tai Lung snapped. The crocodile rushed foreward. "Get the iron chains, then we need to... talk." Tigress groaned, and the pressure lightened slightly.

_(Switching to Tai Lung...)_

Tai Lung glared down at the tiger underneath him. _What a foolish girl, thinking she could defeat me... _He thought, giving a small chuckle. Her breathing had slowed and he was beginning to think she was suffocating. He lightened his hold a little more, she was obviously Tigress from the Jade Palace, he could use her.

Lee rushed up to him, iron chains in his hands. "Good" He nodded, taking the chains and securing them around her wrists and ankles. Tai Lung noticed her eyes where open, glaring in hatred at him. He took the girl by the scruff and pulled her to her feet. "If you try any more tricks" He warned with a smirk. "You are going to end up at the Jade Palace in..." He looked over her. "... in about 8 different peices. If you cooperate... then maybe I'll consider not killing you." The girl just rolled her eye's. "Gee thanks" Was all she answered, obviously quite pissed off.

_(Back to Tigress)_

_Oh he might let me live, will he? _Tigress thought, glaring at Tai lung. He just stared back with a undying smirk on his face. A smirk she just wanted to wipe away with a smack. "Oh yes-" He had started to say. "-you'll make great bait for your warrior friends" Tigress hissed, but knew it was true. Lee was staring at her with sympathy, and Tigress wondered if he had been a prisoner too. "Well go on then" She muttered. "Lead me to the fiery pits of hell..." Tai Lung gave her a grin. "If you insist!" He took one of her chains and tugged her along, Lee following on soft feet.

(About 2 minutes later)

"This..." Tai lung was saying. "...is where you will be staying." Tigress gaped at the room. It was pretty simple, a bed, a desk, and a few books. But it was much better than she had expected from someone like Tai Lung.

**I'm stopping there for now next chap. will be up soon...**


	3. A Thank You

Tigress averted her gaze from her new room. Letting it settle on Tai Lung. He seemed at ease, leaning against the wall and waiting for her to enter her room. "I'm guessing it locks from the outside?" She asked, eyeing the doorknob. Tai Lung nodded, a smile of satifaction on his face. "The door is also reinforced with steel on the inside. Once you are inside your room, Lee will undo your chains and you may do as you please in there." Tigress raised her eyebrow. "If you expect me to take this room as my new home, you are sorely mistaken." She inquired, walking in and taking a seat on her bed. The mattress was soft, but firm. Tai Lung only shook his head, gesturing for Lee to enter, as soon as he did he closed the door.

She gave Lee a hard look, and held out her wrists and ankles. "Just get done with it" She muttered. Lee did as told, gathering the chains in his arms and walking to the door. He gave a light, feathery tap and it opened, closing with a slam as Lee made a rushed escape. Tigress sighed as she heard the door lock, pacing her room and rubbing her wrists. "You know what?" She asked herself. "They can do what they want to me, but I'm not _ever _going to break!" A knock at the door startled her.

"Dont come in!" She shouted, throwing one of the books at the door for good measure. Nonetheless, Tai Lung walked in with a duck following. The duck held a plate of food and was trembling as he walked. Tigress could feel her stomach quiver as she saw the food. She hadnt realized how hungry she was. Tai Lung had noticed where her gaze was, and gestured to her in an offhand way. Tigress gladly took the plate from the duck, and politely waited for him to leave the room before she began eating.

_(Tai Lung)_

By the way she was eating, he was beginning to think she hadnt eaten for days. Then he remembered how long she had been passed out. "Jeez, you must be starving" He said quietly. She barely bobbed her head in response and when she set aside her plate it looked like it had just been washed and polished. As she did so, he observed her. _This _was the oh-so-mighty Tigress? He remembered the other times he'd fought her, never had she been this helpless. Then again, all those times she hadnt been asleep for 3 days straight.

Tai Lung took the plate away, setting it onto her dresser and standing across from her. She was glaring at him through slit eye's. "I'm not going to attack you, in fact, I came to talk" He said peacefully. He saw her paws ball into fists, and wondered if she would really try to hurt him, even in her weakened state. "To talk about what?" Her voice was quiet, but hard, an undertone of danger to it.

_(Tigress)_

She was scared. She would never admit it, but she was scared. She lifted her head, meeting his gaze and flinching on the inside. "To talk about what?" She demanded, rising. Even standing she was still shorter than him, so she glared up at him. He was quiet for a moment. "About the Dragon Warrior." She intook a breath. "What about him?" She growled, lashing her tail. Tai Lung looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just wanted to know how he is..." Tigress didnt even know it, but before she could stop herself, her fist was connecting with his jaw. His head barely moved, but he grit his teeth in obvious pain. She would not tell him a word.

And then she was pinned to the wall, wrists above her head and vision blocked by two amber eyes. Her pulse quickened, and she tried to avoid his gaze. "I didnt let you live, so that you could avoid me." His breath was warm against her muzzle. Her flesh felt hot and her ears pressed flat against her skull. She finally met his gaze with a glare. What she saw in those eyes surprised her. Hurt, vengeance, anxiety... sorrow. His hands (or paws) slid from her wrists, one taking hold of her lower back, the other one higher. He pulled her in, and she did nothing to stop him as his muzzle connected lightly with hers. It only last a few seconds, but it was still a kiss.

"You-!" She growled, bringing up her fist to punch him again. As she swung she noticed his paw coming up to catch it and switched to her other fist. "I hate you!" She hissed and her fist hit the side of his head. A sloppy hit, but still effective. As Tai Lung shook his head she slid from his grasp and onto the floor, crawling away from him and getting back on her feet. He had turned to face her, but did nothing that suggested being interested in being intimate.

"I should go now" He said, taking the plate. As he turned to go, softly, she said; "Thank you, for the dinner"


	4. Scaredy Cat

Tigress flopped down on her bed as soon as the door closed. How could she have let that... that _mongrel_ kiss her?! She shook her head growing more agitated by the second. Her body ached badly, whether from fighting Tai Lung or sleeping in the same position for god knows how long, it had taken a toll on her. By now the Jade Palace would know of her absence, right? Tigress frowned, if only she knew how long she had been out. She soon drifted off into a doze.

Tigress almost jumped out of her skin when someone roughly knocked at the door. "Who is it?!" She snarled. She hated being woke up.

Lee poked his head in, noticing her bristling and approached cautiously. " Mazter Tai Lung iz moving you for a bit" He drawled. Tigress quivered, not just in rage. "I'm perfectly fine here." She snapped as Lee put chains around her wrists and ankles. Lee just shook his head in disagreement, almost dragging her to the door and knocking on it again. Two crocodiles opened it, gazing warily at her. "Well?" She snapped. The Croc's lead her away, Lee following behind her. She listened to their not-so quiet whispers. "You know, I think she's actually made an impression on Tai Lung" They both turned to look at her. At her fierce gaze, they both turned away. "You know, I think your right..." Tigress bristled, glaring at the backs of the guards.

They all soon arrived at huge doors. Quite obviously Tai Lungs room by the portrait of him on both doors. One of the gaurds knocked. Afer a few minutes of waiting the guard knocked again. This time Tai Lung's voice answered. "Let her in" Tigress trembled as the guard opened the door wide enough for her to slide through. Butterfly's flew in the pit of her stomach.

She was scared.

**_GAH! its short I know_**


	5. Why me?

**_I aint good with being romantic 'nd stuff I'm more... rip someone limbless type. So bare with me here._**

As soon as Tigress walked in she was enchanted by the beauty of the room. The walls tinted a rose color with golden streams of paint complimenting it, glossy hard wood floors. Just the room itself was humongous, easily the size of a Quarter of the Jade Palace. Thats when it hit her. Tigress didnt know where she was now. How far away was she from home? How would she be able to get back?

Tai Lungs quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. "Well, are you going to just stand there?" Tigress bared her teeth at him, hoping it would pass by him as a bitter smile. But the Snow Leopard wasnt looking at her, well, not straight at her. Instead his eyes kept roaming from where she stood, to the doors behind her. As if he was having second thoughts. "No, I'm not just going to _'Stand here'" _She said, mocking his voice. She looked him over, her eyes swiftly picking out the key in his hand. She walked towards him, holding out her wrists so he could unlatch them.

"No, no, no, not yet" He smirked, pushing her wrists down and looking down at her with intensity. Tigress stiffened, glaring up at him and wishing she could kick him again. "What do you want with me?" She growled, her tail lashing like a whip. "Oh, so the guards didnt tell you?" He mused, looking above her head and into empty air. "How about a trade? Information for information?" Tigress grit her teeth. Why did _she _have to be the one going on this task? "Deal" She muttered after a moment of hesitation.

"Alright, since you are the slave here, I'll go first" He said as he waltzed away from her and sat onto a plush red chair. Tigress winced at the word slave, and being referred to as one. "Alright girl, what is the dragon Warriors weakness?" Tigress shrugged in a pathetic mannor. "I dont know, and I dont care. At the Jade Palace you take care of yourself, and worry only about yourself and the village." Tai Lungs eye's narrowed at the lie, but he didnt pursue the matter. "Your turn" He said quietly.

Before she asked anything she took a seat as far away as possible from Tai Lung, on a purple velvet chair. "Hum... where am I?" Tai Lung grinned. "You are in Ejin, just inside China." Tigress pretended not to be very affected, but it still hurt to be that far away from home. Tai Lung had taken on a serious face. "My turn, I believe" Tigress nodded, looking around the room for something sharp to pick the locks on her wrists. "What is your weakness?" Tigress jumped, slamming into Tai Lung. "Damn you!" She growled. "Dont sneak up on me like that!" She pushed him away, suddenly realizing how close their bodies where.

Tai Lung just grinned, then repeated the question. "What is your weakness?" Tigress stiffened. Turning to give him a glare that could make the arctic seem warm. "That-" She snarled. "-is _none_ of _your_ business!" She unsheathed her claws as he approached her. "Oh come now, surely it_ is_ my business to know my enimies weakness" He purred, taking her wrists and unlocking the chains. As he knelt to unlock her ankle's, she thought it would be a perfect time to strike. But she could go somewhere with this, she was sure of it. So she stayed put. "I guess I'll just have to figure it out." Tigress flattened her ears. "My turn" She snapped.

Tai Lung threw his head back and laughed. "Alright, take your turn. I dont think anything could take me by surprise at this point" She turned away from him, rubbing her wrists as she walked away. "Why did you let me live...?"

Silence.

Tigress turned, staring at dumbstruck Tai Lung.

"Well?"

"I... er... you... you would be perfect bait for your friends" He finally said after getting his bearings. Tigress didnt really believe him. "Oh really? After you move me to Ejin for what?" Tai Lung's ears where flattened, and he angrily snapped. "Only one question per round!" She rolled her eyes. _Is this all just a game to him? _Tigress shook her head to clear her thoughts, leaning against the beautiful wall and watching him. "My turn; Why where you out that night I caught you?" Tigress grinned. "That one is too easy, I was trying to find you. Or, proof of you that is." Tai Lung gave her a curious stare, muttering under his breath about a Lily.

(Tai Lung)_

Did Tigress _try_ to make him go out of his mind? Tai Lung watched the tiger curiously. "I wonder how she would react if I called her Tiger lily?" He muttered. She blended quite well with her dark red-orange pelt, her stripe's and clothe's where what kept her from dissapearing into it. "Trying to find me? Find me for what? How did you even know I was still alive?" She just glared at him with her pretty red-brown eyes. "_Only one question per round!_" She mocked in a poor imitation of him. He balled is hands into fists, and took a forceful step forward.

He set the chains that he hadnt realized he had still been holding onto the floor, kicking them across the room so it _thunked_ against his dresser/closet.

**_Sorry about the shortness of these, but I'm gonna post a lot of them to make up for it..._**


	6. Equals

Tigress paniced at Tai Lung came walking towards her slowly. A predator zeroing in on his prey. She slid across the wall, getting down on all four paws and running about halfway across the room. Stopping only to find that Tai Lung had followed, also on all fours. She crouched low, swishing her tail and charging at him. As she was about 5 yards away, she leaped into the air, landing unsteadily as she blended into a round-house kick aimed for his chest, he easily stopped it with his paw and bent it backwards so her back was to him and she was pressed tightly to him. She squirmed, pounding her fists on his chest and trying to keep her balance.

"Come now, that's no way to treat your equal." He purred into her ear. Tigress hissed. "You'll never be my equal, if anything you are my opposite!" She shivered as his arms tightened around her. "Is that so? You and me are equal, I can prove it. That is, if you promise not to run away..." Tigress let her arms fall, but only to tug at his arms. "Get off me! I'll never promise anything to a traitor!" She growled, digging her claws into his arms. She felt him stiffen from pain, but he didnt relent, he just used his other arm to wrap around her hands and waist. "How about now?" He suggested. "How about never?!" She hissed, jerking her head back and finding it to be stuck between his chin and collar bone. "I hate you..."

"Thank you" Was all he replied.

"Now, to get down to important things-" He talked while walking to an unoccupied chair, holding Tigress barely an inch above ground. "- I am alike you because my dream was taken away, just as your's was." He sat down, letting her bent leg go and sitting her onto his lap. "Now you be a good girl and wait for me to finish." He said as soon as she was seated on him. She automatically stiffened, growling low for him to go on.

"I had always dreamed of becoming the dragon warrior, and then Oogway _**(Is that how you spell it?)**_ crushed it. He crushed every dream I had ever imagined. So when Oogway chose the-" He spat the name. "-panda, I expect you felt like me. Crushed, swept away and of no use to anyone." Tigress winced, she remembered that day vividly. He was right, her top dream had been crushed. But he was wrong on all of her dreams being taken away. She still had a few, a few that had dwindled harmlessly at the bottom of her wish list before Po came.

Tigress twisted around to see Tai Lung better- bad idea, now she was stuck with her head 3 inches from his, and her body even closer. He had raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a scowl in return. Her gaze softened as she peered into his eyes. Loss filled them and was that a spark of... _warmth_? Warmth from_ Tai Lung?_

_I must be going mad..._ Tigress thought. She suddenly felt very warm, and she tried to look away from his peculiar gaze. She felt his arms tighten around her, drawing her closer. "My life was crushed" He said softly. "When Oogway denied me..." She felt claws dig into her back. "Everything Shifu did for me... it wasnt for me..." Her ribs started to ache from making herself stay in place instead of falling forward. "Cant... breathe..." She whimpered, giving in and collapsing into him.

Immidiatly their muzzles connected in a rough, harsh kiss. Her arms snaked around him, on clutching his neck, the other resting on the small of his back. It couldnt have been more obvious how much he wanted her. His claws where hooked into her top, and his tongue prodded her lip, begging for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth, and his tongue was suddenly fierce apoun hers.

A faint voice in her head was scolding her, while a side she had never heard before told her to keep going.

Suddenly, Tai Lung pulled away, an amused grin on his face. "So much for not being equals" He murmured, pulling her back in.


	7. Dream, dream

_**You like that fluffy stuff? Well you have to wait a bit for more, plus I may or may not move the rating to M... depends on the chapters from now on..**_

_Tigress sat quietly in the Jade Palace, meditating always made her anger become bliss. As she meditated, she heard quiet voice's coming from the room across from her. Po's voice, and was that Crane too? Tigress opened her eyes a slit, shadow's where casting from Po's room. Po's roughly large figure and Crane's lithe form where faint from her view, but as she fully opened her eyes, she realized Mantis was with them; Who else had a body as small as that?_

_She prowled over to her door, pressing an ear against it and listening._

_(Mantis) "C'mon Crane, spit it out! We all know your major crush on viper!"_

_(Crane) "Shut up! At least I wasn't pretending to be the dragon warrior to impress a girl!"_

_(Po) "Guys?" He yawned loudly. "Do you have to talk about this in my room?"_

_(Mantis and Crane) "YES!"_

_(Po) "..."_

_(Crane) "Beside's, we all know you have a crush on Tigress..."_

_(Po) "What?!" He jumped onto his feet, making the floors creak loudly._

_(Mantis) "Yea dude, its like written all over your face... and other area's..."_

_(Po) "I do not, plus, weren't you just in a heated conversation with Crane!" Po sounded awefully nervous._

_Tigress didnt bother lowering her voice, she could already hear Monkey and Viper moving around in their rooms; "ALRIGHT, IF YOU GUYS DONT SHUT THE HELL UP IN 5 SECONDS, YOU ARENT GOING TO SEE THE DAYLIGHT OF TOMORROW!" She roared venomously. After a good 10 seconds, she heard the conversation start again, but with softer voice's._

_(Po) "Do you think she heard...?"_

_(Mantis) "I doubt it... but you never know with Tigress..."_

_(Crane) Crane's shadow bobbed its head in agreement._

_With a content sigh, she fell back into bed and drifted to sleep._

Tigress jerked awake, her claws digging into soft silver fur. That confused her. Where was she? Panicing, she leaped off the body and onto the floor, her fur crawling. The she remembered, and looked disgustedly at Tai Lungs sleeping gaze softened when she saw the half-smile on his peaceful face, and how he seemed completely relaxed, just sleeping there. Perhaps it wouldnt kill her just to sleep a little while longer...

She approached his figure on soft feet, crawling up onto his broad chest and resting her head in the hollow between his neck and chin. _Just this once... there is no one around to see... _A voice whispered in her head, and she didnt mind at all. Just resting there, it made her feel safe and protected, not like the Jade Palace safe, but a warm, relaxing safe.

**So sorry its so short, but hey, more is coming ^.^**


	8. Challenge

Tai Lung felt a weight settle onto his chest and grunted, opening his eyes halfway and staring confusedly at the red-orange, black-striped, figure on top of him. Then he remembered. _That was... interesting. _Tai Lungs serious side muttered, while his more laid back side said... _Oh man dude! You got the fiercest warrior of the Jade Palace to kiss you! _Tai Lung shook his head slightly, trying not to jostle the sleeping tiger. Even he would know not to wake up a woman from her sleep. So he observed her in a careful manner, encase she woke up and went on a rampage.

She was in a half-curl on top of him, her legs pulled up to his pelvis, and her arms resting side-by-side on his chest, her right paw kneading his fur in a kitten-like way. Her head rested snugly in the base of his neck, and her back was pressed against the armrest of the chair. There where rips on the back of her shirt, and Tai Lung half-grinned and half-winced. _Did I do that? _A fake-innocent him asked in his mind. A purr from Tigress jerked him back into the real world, and he realized that he had taken hold of her hand and was stroking her fur with his thumb. _I wish this moment could last forever, Tiger Lily... _He thought to her, of course he would never say that directly to her, and not just because she was asleep.

_I've never realized how pretty she is... _He mused to himself. _...Then again, the last few times I saw her she was trying to kill me... _Tai Lung looked down at her, none of her ferocious side showed through at the moment, and she looked almost at ease. Maybe slightly tense because she was resting on her enemy...? Tai Lung's brow furrowed. How come just one tiger could change him in more in one day, than two masters training him for about 20 years? Tigress murmered something, and Tai Lung tried to listen.

"...dumb panda..."

That was all he caught, the rest was either too low to hear or in a foreign language, possibly both. Tai Lung chuckled. _So she does have the same feelings as me for the panda..._ A faint knock sounded at the door, and Tai Lung growled, waking up a very-angry looking Tigress. "What th-!" Tai Lung pressed a paw over her mouth. "Shh" She glared up at him, and he removed his paw, picked her up, and set her on the ground. "Come in" He growled.

_(Tigress)_

Tigress tensed as the door opened. Now would be the perfect time to escape, to go home. _Home... _Tigress thought, and she glanced over at Tai Lung. He seemed lost in thought, even as the door opened and the same duck from last night stepped through. The ducks eyes immidiatly flickered to Tigress, and back to Tai Lung. His eyebrow twitched but he didnt question anything. Before the duck could shut the door, Tigress bolted. She breezed past the surprised guards and heard Tai Lung's roars of outrage as she ran. But she didnt stop.

She skid to a halt as two long corridors lead in different directions. Without thought, Tigress chose left, transferring from two legs to four as she ran down the hall. She looked up, looking for a faster way out... any way out. She caught site of a low window to her left, about 40 yards away, then listened for followers. Not surprisingly, she heard the stampede of many feet moving down the hall. Tai Lung had more ally's than she had hoped for. Trying to pick up speed, the window came within an easy 5 feet, and without further ado, Tigress leaped for it.

Her claws scraped against the ledge of the window and she hauled herself up, taking one last glance behind her before shattering the window with a punch, and leaping out of it.

Bad idea.

Tigress was falling, she was a good 20 yards in the air, and plummeting to the ground. She knew she had little time to think, so she unsheathed her claws, and stuck them onto the building beside her. She shrieked in pain as she came to a harsh halt, and she swore she heard all of her fingers and toes pop. She didnt have time to think about them though, Tai Lung's army would find her soon if she didnt get moving. Or worse, Tai Lung himself. _Its his own fault for taking my shackles off... _She thought bitterly, slowly lowering herself the last 10 yards to the ground. By the time she was done, her bones where shrieking in pain and her muscles felt dead. If she could just find a shelter...!

Tigress looked at the wall. It was streaked with blood from her paws.

With every step Tigress took, a groan followed. The first place that even resembled a shed to her, she went to. Knocking on the door and waiting a good 10 minutes before realizing it was a storehouse. She pushed her way in, immidiatly cutting off a strip of cloth from a sack and bandaging her paws. Afterwards she curled up under a tarp and fell into a doze, wondering what her friends where doing right then.

_(Shifu)_

He was Master Shifu. He was the cave around him. He was the world. He was the_ universe_.

Meditating didnt last very long as Po came stumbling over to him with a scroll in his hand. "MASTER SHIFU! MASTER SHIFU!" The panda shouted, seeming not to take notice that he was only 2 feet away. Shifu sighed wearily. "Yes, Po?" He asked, opening his eyes and glaring at the young master. "IT- Er- I- HERE!" The panda nervously handed him the scroll, and Shifu's ear twitched in annoyance. "This had better be good" He muttered, opening the scroll and reading it out loud.

_"Master Shifu,_

_I know you know who I am, so I wont bother in telling you. I have made this letter to say that one of your students is with me currently. A pretty tiger girl. By any means, if you wish to see your beloved student again, then you had best get ready for a trade. Oh yes, I know you have no way of contacting me, so I will give you a place to meet. Meet me and my comrades at Ejin's beautiful sacred tree in 1 month time, or let your student die by not. Oh yes, bring your little dragon warrior._"

Shifu's voice had gone cold, and his expression stony. The dragon warrior wasnt edxactly helping by hopping up and down and shouting; "OH THIS DUDE DID**_ NOT_** JUST CHALLENGE THE AWESOMENESS!"

Shifu turned to him. "Yes this... person... has, and the challenge is being accepted."


	9. Just a little faster

**_Dont ask why she ran please. I cant get the song 'Jar of Hearts' out of my head :P_**

Tigress woke with a start. Her doze had turned into a nap. She silently scolded herself while looking out the grimy window. It was almost dusk, night time would be best to travel by. _If I can travel... _Tigress thought, looking at her scabbed-over paw's. Lines of fresh blood oozed out of the cracks of the scabs, and that was only the part she could see. _Okay, I'm injured and a very angry snow leopard probably wants me dead, what a great way to start your evening! _She hissed menacingly. _But he wont find me, if he does and tries to kill me... I'll have to run._ Tigress lowered her head. She was not a coward! Running from someone like Tai Lung was not being cowardly... right?

Tigress ripped off more cloth from the knapsacks around her, replacing her bandages quickly. She opened the door and walked outside slowly, ready to bolt back in for any of Tai Lungs guards. Instead, she saw a poster with her face on it in precise detail. As if _she_ was the criminal. She snatched the paper down swiftly, reading it while looking up every once in a while.

_Female Tiger, goes by the name of Tigress;_

_Skilled in kung fu_

_Pretty, in a ferocious fashion_

_Reward of 1000$ for her **safe** return_

Tigress growled low in her throat. Her claws unsheathing and her ears flattening. _He thinks I'm pretty, does he? _She thought. A small part of her mind was squealing like a little girl, but a darker, more serious side wanted to know some information. Tigress looked up, hearing footsteps. A small pig boy pointed a dirty finger at her, looking back at the two guards that followed him. "Where's my money?" He asked in a sharp voice. The guards just waved him away. Walking over to her with a dangerous gleam in their eyes.

"C'mon doll" One of them drawled. He was a burly gorilla, with a wide nose and a deep voice. "You won't want to keep Tai Lung waiting..." The other guard said breezily. He was a broad-shouldered Rhino with one of his eyes missing. Tigress took a step forward, mimicking a high-pitched girl-of-a-woman's voice. "Who, me?" She bat her eyes, giving them a smile and a small wink. The Rhino raised an eyebrow at her, while the gorilla had a large smile on his face. "Good try, Tigress" A voice murmured from behind her. Tigress whipped around, throwing out her leg and hooking out Tai Lung's legs from under him. Or so she thought.

Tigress turned to run, only to run straight into Tai Lung. "You need to be a bit faster sweetie" He chuckled darkly, throwing her over his shoulder and starting to walk. "Your pathetic attempt to escape has only been a minor misfortune today. You'll need those wounds attended to and some food in your stomach if you want to stay healthy. Oh yes, your room. I never told you that its only a hallway down from mine, so you can stop by whenever you feel the need to fight something." Tigress wriggled. _How can he be so calm, talking to his enemy?! _She thought as she gave up on pounding his back and kneeing his chest.

He loosened up almost as soon as she stopped fighting, and she found herself counting her own breaths to calm herself. _56... 57... 58... _She felt a shift underneith her, and turned her head to see his damned hide out. If anyone could call it that.

Her blood still stained the wall, and she winced painfully at the memory._ At least I tried... _She tried to comfort herself as she nestled her nose into Tai Lungs neck. Soon the swaying rhythm of Tai Lungs walking stopped, and she was set onto the soft carpet floors of the hide out entrance. Before she could stop him, he clipped new shackles onto her wrists and one metal bracelet around her ankle. Attached was a metal chain and the unoccupied end was in his hand. "Oh boy" She said with fake enthusiasm; "new shackles?! Just for me?! You really shouldn't have!" Tai Lung gave her a wry grin before he tugged on the chain and turned away from her saying; "Follow me" Tigress trudged behind him. _Not like I have much of a choice... _She thought, looking down at the chain. It was awfully long, and metal spikes covered the bracelet.

Tai Lung stopped so suddenly, that Tigress nearly ran into him. "This-" He announced. "-is your new room" He opened the door and Tigress quickly noticed there where no windows in the room. How thoughtful of him.

It was a light-violet room, about 40 by 50 feet long. Tigress raised an eyebrow when she saw the bed; It was covered in silk and lace pillow's. The desk had pens, quills and papers on it, with a small candle at the corner. The dresser was original; Hard wood with the carving of gods on it. Near the back wall was a door that she assumed lead to the washroom. She stepped inside, and Tai Lung followed, she could hear his breathing and feel its warmth on the back of her head.

Tigress turned to him, holding out her wrists and ankle while he unlocked them unhurriedly. In fact, he seemed to be dawdling on purpose. Finally, he stood up and left the room, locking the door behind him.

_**I would write more, but my computer is freezing up alot, so fluff will be in next chapter I guess**_


	10. Crabs and Drink

First thing Tigress did; go to the washroom. She took a hot shower, letting all of the blood, dirt, and grime run freely from her skin and fur. _I'm a mess. _She thought as she scrubbed her fur with a rag. As she finished she turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel, wrapping it firmly around her. She went to the dresser, quickly picking out a dark red shirt with a gold lotus flower on the front, and garbed a simple pair of black slacks.

_(Tai Lung)_

Tai Lung walked briskly down the hall with Lee following. "what I would like you to do is escort her to the dining room." Tai Lung said quietly. "If she refuses, then she'll go to bed tonight with an empty stomach. Oh yes, only chain up her wrists now, our windows have been... altered." Lee was nodding. "Yez Mazter Tai Lung" and with that, the gator bowed and hurried off to Tigress's room. Tai Lung continued walking down the hall. At the end of it was the door that lead to the dining room. as he entered, a duck quickly rushed up to him. "Dinner's almost ready sir" The duck quickly said, bowing and rushing off to the kitchen. Tai Lung took the first seat he saw and sat in it uncomfortably.

_Why are you so uncomfortable? Your the one everyone's afraid of! _A voice sneered in his head. Tai Lung picked at the table. Its granite surface cold under his paws. _What if I dont want anyone to be afraid of me? _He challenged himself, feeling surprised at his own remark. He heard the door open behind him, and Tai Lung turned to see Tigress make her way to the table. His heart fluttered for a second inside his chest, but he steeled himself from the feeling, whatever it was.

_(Tigress)_

She sat beside him, so she didn't have to look into those piercing amber eyes. "Why am I here?" She asked, picking at her chopsticks with her claws. Tai Lung didnt answer for a while, then; "I know how lonely it is, being in a room with no one go- er... no one to talk to." She tried her best not to look at him. His broken sentence taking affect. _No one good to talk to._ "How did you do it? I mean..." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "How did I stay sane? That whole 20 years?" He chuckled darkly. "My mind was my best friend back then, and the guards weren't half-bad, that is, when they weren't taunting me."

Tigress raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "You destroyed that entire prison!" He looked at her like she was dumb. "Yes..." He said slowly, as if talking to Po or something. "... you would too, if you stayed that long with only your plans to set out with." She quickly looked away, feeling warm. A pig servant burst from the kitchen doors, carrying two filled plates. At first whiff, Tigress's stomach set to rumbling. "What is that...?" She asked, gazing in awe as the servant set the platter's down in front of them.

She heard Tai Lung chuckle, and barely cast a glance at him as she poked the item with her chopsticks. "It's called crab. Very mild, very delicious, oh, and you dont eat it with chopsticks." At the last word, she quickly set her chopsticks down and looked for something else. "You have the choice of your own fingers or a fork."

Not waiting another moment, she dug in with her fingers.

_(Tai Lung)_

Tai Lung stared curiously at Tigress. "You act like you've never eaten grab before" He said, chewing on his own piece. He raised his eyebrows as she shook her head. "I haven't the only thing we eat at the Jade Palace now is dumplings, soup, and occasionally Monkey's sweets. But two out of the three are made by Po..." She trailed off, looking at him. Tai Lung looked down at his hands, realizing they where in fists. "... and they arent half bad." She finished quietly.

Tai Lung sat uncomfortably, knowing he only had a few pieces, but she needed the food more than he did.

_(Tigress)_

As Tigress finished the last few pieces, a warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her head, and her ears drooped. She was tired. She leaned back into seat, half-lidded and barely aware of her surroundings. A mug was set in front of her, and she took it, sniffing the contents before taking a gulp. Realizing too late that it was alcohol. She took another swig, it wasnt like it would kill her to drink a little...

Another refilled mug was set in front of her. Without thought, she drank some. Her vision was starting to get blurry, and her mind fuzzy. "Ooooh, what is thisss?" She asked, her words slurring. "Now Tigress, tell me you've had Tsingtao before?" Tigress shook her head, her hand shook on the mug. "Okay, I think you've had enough..." He said as she started her fourth cup. "But its gooood..." She whined, pawing at the mug as he took it away from her.

_(Tai Lung)_

He gazed down at the drunk tiger, her eyes where glassy and a wry smile was playing at her lips. "Can you stand?" He asked cautiously, ready for her to be one of those crazy mood-swing drunks. But she just peered at him with those pretty eyes. "Of course I cann..." She muttered lazily, getting up and holding herself upright with the table.

_Note to self; Never give Tigress alcohol_

He picked up Tigress swiftly. "Okay, you need to sleep this off before you do something... rash" He grit his teeth, remembering the first time _he _had Tsingtao. _Never again Tai Lung. _A sly voice whispered. _Never again. _

_(Tigress)_

Tigress look up at Tai Lung, he had her scooped up in his arms, and was walking slowly. too slowly. She took the time to gaze at his face, her drunk side thinking it as ruggedly good-looking. "You know..." She drawled. "... you are kinda cute." She giggled, poking his chest with a clawed finger. He looked down at her, worry lines creasing his forehead. "What, I comm-" She stopped short as he dropped her, staggering away. "What? Yoou like that...?"

He seemed to be trying not to grin, but he was failing. Badly.

"That's right, goooood kitty can play bad too" She purred. Tai Lung's eyes widened slightly, getting the meaning. "Tigress I shouldnt have given you that drink in the first place..." "RAH!" He jumped backwards as she launched herself at him, grabbing his shoulders and swinging around his neck. She knocked them to the ground, grinning down at Tai Lung as he got his bearings back. She was crouched on top on him, and all of her instincts where telling her to do something, _anything_, to him.

_(Tai Lung)_

Tai Lung stared into those pretty red-brown eyes, now, even in their drunk state, had a calculating gleam in them. Slowly, he stretched his neck, and brushed his lips softly against hers.

_**You would kill me if you knew how many typo's my had to fix, not to mention grammar**_


	11. Stay

Tigress opened her eyes, and suddenly she was the one on her back, gazing into those blazing amber eyes. The words slipped out before she could stop them. "I love you" (_**She is still drunk**_)

Tai Lung recoiled. "No, you don't " He whispered, getting off her. "Yesssss I do" she insisted stumbling after him. She took his arm, yanking him to her and getting up on her toes to see him eye-to-eye. "Your room. Nooow..." She said lowly, seducivly. He took her shoulders, hoisting her up onto his chest. "You know-" He began breezily. "-you aren't going to remember any of this tomorrow" Tigress flexed her claws. "I... don't... care..." she said slowly.

_(Tai Lung)_

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to give Tigress alcohol.

He carried her to his room, setting her down only to open the door, and close it. He noticed her breathing had slowed, and assumed she had fallen asleep, so he laid her on his bed and sat down beside her, unsure what to do next. She was beautiful in the dim light, so beautiful. He _wanted _to believe that she loved him, but she didn't. He knew that.

Every once in awhile she would mutter something. Sometimes his name, sometimes a intelligible word. Once she kicked him.

_(Tigress)_

_She was on the bridge, all over again. Her heart pounded in her chest and she flexed her arms, ready to attack. But she didnt want to attack! It was as if she was watching herself in third-person, watching the furiousity of her attack on Tai Lung. Watching the way he blocked almost all of her attacks, and barely acknowledging the ones that landed._

_**Flash**_

_She was asleep, with Tai Lung looking down at her with desire, desire that he could seemingly barely contain. She covered her mouth with a misty paw, closing her eyes._

_**Flash**_

_"NO!" Tigress looked up, still a pre-teen she watched Tai Lung rage, causing destruction. His gaze had softened when it had met her's, and he leaped away, to go destroy something else. She watched him go, fear obvious in her eyes as Shifu came up behind her._

_"Tigress?"_

_"Yes, Master Shifu?"_

_"Stay here, dont go anywhere."_

_"Yes Master Shifu..." _

_But she wouldnt stay there, she had to find Tai Lung. Had to._

_She took off, going as fast as her paw's would carry her, chasing after him. She suddenly saw him, climbing the stairs to the Jade Palace. Master Oogway came up. "Child, you must stay here." She gazed at Master Oogway. "Yes... Master Oogway" She whispered._

Tigress woke with a start, a headache pounding in her head like a sludge hammer. "Agh...!" She groaned, and felt something pressing onto her shoulders. An arm. That was attached to a body. The same body that she had just dreamed about. (**_Okay I just had a 'Thats what she said'__ moment..._**) "What... ow... What happened?" She asked, pushing off his arm and realizing they where in a bed. Together.

"Aw! Sick!" She hissed, jumping out of the covers and feeling glad to see the clothes she had on that night where still on her. Though not in the best condition. She groaned again, lifting a hand to her head and slumping onto the floor. Tai Lung was staring at her, and her skin crawled. "Can you explain why...?" She asked, rubbing her head. Tai Lung only nodded. "You got drunk, started acting... weird. Fell asleep on my shoulder. Slept in my bed. Woke up. Now here we are." She raised an eyebrow. "And you slept where...?" She asked pointedly.

He smiled. "In my bed of course, but I didn't do anything like you wanted me to. That would've been_ interesting..._" She hissed. "That _I_ wanted you to? and what exactly did_ I want you_ to do?" His smile turned into a smirk, and she had half a mind to punch him. "You wanted me to bed you." He said simply. She gagged. "How much did I drink...?" She asked sheepishly.

"Three and a half mugs" She gaped, then exploded; "YOU LET ME DRINK ALMOST 4 MUGS OF BEER!" She soon regret it, groaning as the pulsing in her head grew worse. "You have a hangover, you should rest." He said quietly.

_(Tai Lung)_

After he got out of the bed, Tai Lung picked her up by the shoulders and set her in his place. He let go reluctantly, but she was in obvious pain. He turned to go, and was surprised to feel her paw on his arm. "Stay..." She said yawning. "... I dont want to be here alone..." She mumbled, and Tai Lung smiled as she drifted into a light doze. Women, you could never figure them out.

So he stayed.


	12. Instinct

Tigress dozed, feeling weight settle beside her and settling deeper into Tai Lung's sheets with a sigh. She had a feeling something was off, the weight beside her was taut, as if trying not to move too much. To move at all.

On purposely, but acting like she was asleep, she curled up and hugged his arm to her. She thought she heard him release a held breath. She let out a rusty purr, snuggling closer to his firm arm and burying her nose into his warm fur.

_(Tai Lung)_

She was close to him, close enough to make him feel drawn to her. Her paw kneaded his fur and he couldn't help but sigh contently. He wanted her. He wouldnt lie to himself about that. But did she want him? He looked down at her form, she seemed completely relaxed, not like her usual half-alert state and half-unconscious state she had while she slept.

He stiffened, was Tigress purring? Maybe she did want him...

He rolled over, letting out a low growl as he was overcome with instinct, an instinct she seemed to agree to.

**_Psh, I know you just asked for longer chapters but my mind went blank and I would like to keep this at T rating. I dont want to be known as the 13-year-old know-it-all about sex._**


	13. ESCAPE!

She woke up to the shifting of the bed. Rolling over she got off the bed and looked at Tai Lung. He was asleep... time to escape. She ran towards the door as softly as she could, and began to pick the lock. God, only Tia Lung would have double locks on a room door. Her ears flattened as she heard him shift once more, and she grin when the lock clicked. She peaked her head silently out, and took quick notice of the two alligator guards.

She crept out, shutting the door as softly as she could and approaching the first one from behind. She tackled him, his body hitting the floor as she hit down on his neck nerve. Before the other one could sound the alarm she slammed herself into him, and bit down hard on his left eye. She slammed down her paw on his mouth before he could cry out, and bit down into his throat, slowly suffocating him.

_Its not murder... its not murder... its not murder... _She repeated to herself, eyes glassy as she ran away from the guards. She rounded a corner, seeing the exit being guarded by gorilla's. "FUCK!" She whispered severely. Her bones still ached, and her head still pounded. She had to get out of here!

She ran towards the guards. This was her only chance...

_BAM!_

She had leaped over the guards and knocked open the gates. Her fist hurt like hell now, and she couldnt run on all fours. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She snarled, running as fast as she could and jumping onto the lowest building she could. She gave a low growl as she began to run faster. Where ever she was going, she needed to get there fast!

She found herself staring at the entrance of an old Inn, where the secret insignia of the furious five hung just over the Inn's name; The Hungry Fish. She walked in, not bothering with all of the stares she got, and as the bar master for the owner of the Inn.

A old warthog was soon leading her around the inn and into the back.

"Master Tigress" He was addressing. "Why are you so beaten? What happened to you?"

She sneered at the ground. "A psychopath, that's what happened"

The warthog- who's name she had forgotten at the moment- nodded sadly. "You can find lots of those around here"

"Why haven't you requested help, then?" She asked, mild curiosity tinging her voice as she looked at the old hog.

"Because it would do us no good, there are too many born and raised here for us to handle, not even the furious five would be able to over take them. My, this is where that Snow-Leopard was born... can't remember his name..."

She blinked. "You... you mean Tai Lung?" She asked, looking down at him in surprise. Well, that would explain a bit.

The warthog snapped his hooves. "Yes, that little git!"

She pondered over this new found information, and a plan began to take place.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Tai Lungs outraged voice rang through the halls of his temple, and he snarled feircly into the guard that had survived her assult.

"I- She- Did-!" The alligator stuttered, and took a breath.

"She attacked me first, knocked me out, then attacked my brother, then I guess she just... left"

Tai Lung was furious, his dark amber eyes burned with rage, and he began to pace. "We need her back! She was the puzzle peice to complete the game when Shi-Fu comes!" He lashed out at a collum, breaking it to bits with the stone crumbling down on his fist. "GODS!" He roared.

"If she doesnt return then your job, your family, is gone! YA HEAR!" He snarled into the alligators face. The alligator paled, and nodded, running off to find some more guards to help him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! How could this have happened! I had it all perfectly planned out!" He snarled punching the wall. "She just had to go and fucking ruin everything! GODS!"

He stormed into his room, staring at anyone who made eye contact.

* * *

Tigress was still writing on her piece of paper. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

_"Dear the Furious Five, Shifu, and Po;_

_I am alright, DON'T come for me. I have to figure out how to get back to the Valley of Peace. It will take time, but I promise I will come back soon. Tai Lung held me captive for the longest time. I miss the Jade Palace. I am in good health, and don't need much more than food right now. Have you ever heard of 'The Hungry Fish'? I found it in this town I'm staying in. stjhkedym jhkalvieu ktjhoey kihnfstijglnoiyag..._

_-Tigress"_

She hoped that they would remember the code she used. She picked up the letter, and sealed it into a envelope. With a small sigh, she put the letter into a mail box and hoped for the best. Hopefully they weren't already out looking for her.

"Why the long face?" Master Sheire said softly. Tigress shrugged. "I miss my home, my friends" She said honestly.

"Do you not like it here?" He asked curiously.

Tigress shook her head. "It's not that, it's just I've never been so far away. That place is all I have ever known. All that I had hoped for." She paused. "I'll miss this place too, though. It's a very... ah... memerable, area"

The warthog chuckled, and pat her shoulder. "Don't we know it!" She grinned.

"Are you hungry, Master Tigress?" A young rabbit asked, her large innocent eyes trained on Tigress.

She nodded. "Yes I am, thank you" She said gently, smiling. The rabbit held up a bowl of noodles, and she greatfully took them. "Thank you" She said again, voice wavering. Noodles reminded her of Po. Po reminded her of home. Home reminded her of her friends.

"Pleasure!" The rabbit replied before running off.

Tigress smiled, and began to eat.


End file.
